


Redamancy

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 勿上升
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 9





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升  
> 

从米兰回来后一直在处理落下的拍摄，今天难得早收工，吃过晚饭助理交代了几句，吴磊便独自回到住处，冲了个热水澡，躺到床上准备刷会儿手机就睡觉。

刚打开微信，掐准了时机似的，那个许久没有互动过的柴犬头像带着小红点出现在最上方。吴磊冲它眨眨眼，点开那个对话框。

—吴磊吴磊！  
·［暗中观察.jpg］  
—？

“对方正在输入…”和“刘昊然”在框头交替闪现了多次，几秒后才再有气泡弹入页面。

—这会儿挺闲啊，在家？  
—对  
—我昨晚做梦，梦到我有对象了！

吴磊翘翘嘴角，这人聊天一向是大跃进式，当面是这样，网聊亦是如此。

—单身太久了吧，看把孩子憋的  
—我梦见我拍夜戏拍到凌晨，结束了就直接往她那儿跑，敲她家门  
·敲了好久她才来开，你知道她说啥？  
—啥啊  
—猜猜看

吴磊打了个哈欠。懒得打字了，他按下语音键。  
—“深更半夜搞突然袭击，怕不是骂你了？”

吴演员戏精上身，捏细嗓子尖着声回他。  
—“怎么是你？神经病啊？”

那边没了动静，吴磊又连发了几个表情包都没有得到回复，就在他准备退出窗口时，聊天界面变成了通话申请。他快速按下接听。

“喂？”  
“他说，怎么是你？神经病啊？”语调在刻意模仿他刚刚发过去的语音，声音跟以往有点不一样，瓮声瓮气的，八成是喝高了，吴磊听着好笑。

“那我猜的真准哈哈哈哈……”  
“……”

电话那头不再搭腔，吴磊几次拿下手机确认还在通话中，那边突然响起一阵敲门声。

“你在哪儿啊？”  
敲门声一直没停，听得吴磊发慌。

“你把你房间门打开。”

吴磊从半躺坐直，心中一紧，下床踢踏着拖鞋往门边走。  
打开的一瞬，玄关处传来的敲门声和耳边听筒里的重合在一起。

“不是吧你？”  
吴磊冲过去开门，映入眼中的果然是熟悉的脸。酒气铺散开顺着门缝侵染了他周遭的空气。

“嗨——”  
门外人呲着嘴笑得傻乎乎，面上红了一片，眼神迷离。挂掉电话，也不等吴磊问他，握住他搭在门把上的手往里走，自觉地进了屋带上门。顺着胳膊摸过去，拥住眼前许久未见的少年。

吴磊被惊了一下，身躯僵硬。刘昊然细瘦的身子骨顶得他难受，醉醺醺的酒气直往鼻腔里钻。

“刘昊然，你喝醉了。”吴磊挣动两下轻轻推开醉汉，拉住他的胳膊把他往客厅带，“我给你泡点茶醒醒酒。”

刘昊然挣开他的手，停下脚，“不喝茶，我来找我对象。”

吴磊微微蹙眉，刚才的那场乌龙也逐渐明了。但他不愿顺着继续往下想，轻声哄刘昊然，“她不再我这儿。谁送你来的？……你都这样了今天住下算了，一会儿睡着就能见着她了。”

刘昊然因为吴磊的不解人意有些生气，喘息都粗重起来。他低着头，拳头紧了又紧，半晌后猛地抬头。

又有什么呢，豁出去了。

“吴磊，还装什么呢！你知道我喜欢你！”  
在看到对方越来越冰冷的眼神后心中警铃大作，还是强撑着要说完：“真的，我没开玩笑！我…”

“刘昊然！！！”  
吴磊瞪大眼睛拔高声音压过他，“我说了，你、喝、醉、了。”

一字一句直击刘昊然的大脑，把他的意志从迷蒙的酒精保护外壳中彻底剥离，扔进冰水里，逼着他在刻骨的凉意中一点点清醒。

强行灌了好几杯茶，刘昊然被吴磊在客房里安顿下来。被子从头到脚掖得严实，露出红扑扑的脸，眼神还是迷糊的，像一个发烧烧得神志不清的小可怜，声音也是柔弱委屈的，“吴磊…”

“别说了，今天我已经够累了。你睡吧。”吴磊关上灯走出房间。

黑暗里，刘昊然湿润的眼闪着光，盯着紧闭的房门，似是要把门板瞪穿。太冷了，太黑了，黑夜里隐匿的巨兽下一刻就要把他剖开生吞掉了。眼里热热的，还没落出什么东西眼皮就缓缓阖上了。

再睁开眼天已经大亮，打开微信消息遍天。划过助理的二十多条和昨天也醉的差不多那几位给刷的99+，直接点开被压在很下面、时间凝固在5：10的那个对话框。

—我去赶飞机了  
·跟你助理说过了，醒了打电话叫人来接你吧  
·门给我锁好哈  
·有空双排［嘿哈］［嘿哈］

刘昊然抬头环视一圈房间，看到床头盛着水的玻璃杯，又倒进枕头，用手臂遮住眼。抑制不住上翻的嘴角，自嘲地笑出声。

多细心，多冷漠，美丽亲和的外表，冷静疏离的内心，是他的吴磊，最熟悉也最陌生。

—好  
·昨天，对不起啊。

回复完把手机扣在胸口，盯着天花板，眉头拧起又松开，嘴唇紧抿，最终叹了口气，默默坐起身。

去年这个时间段前后是两个人私下里交往最密切的时候，那会儿吴磊压力很大，一边准备高考一边要参加综艺，刘昊然怕他弦绷太紧，一听说他有空就拖到家里来央着他一起打游戏。

两个人的技术都不敢恭维，偏偏还要互相嫌弃。

“每次叫的最欢的是你，跪得最早的也是你。”  
“我哪有！！”  
“你自己说，你成盒几次了？”  
……

“啊啊啊啊刘昊然！！冲啊冲啊快去舔那个空投！！”  
……

“诶诶诶你等会儿，压枪压枪！！子弹都梭天上了你没看见啊？！！”  
……

“噫，你这个老表不中啊你个老表，你瞅瞅这弄哩啥，你这不是害人么。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么什么？慢点慢点我也要学！”

刘昊然把视线从手机上移开，沉着头抬眼悄悄瞥吴磊。

对方显然是没心思打游戏了，端着手机，潋着温柔春水被笑意折成弯弯月牙的双眸好奇地注视着他，眉间松动，微微朝他侧头。这是吴磊认真听别人说话时的模样，不自知地把乖巧又可爱的一面尽数展现出来。

刘昊然把目光收回到手机上，极不自然地吞咽了一下，“打完再说！”

几把下来，确实是无鸡之谈，柴柴河南话小课堂倒是开办得有声有色，主要是求知欲旺盛的学生特别好学。

“再教教我！过几天录大侦探正好要演个磊小二，你用方言给我顺下出场台词好不好？”

刘昊然很少在这个骄傲的小孩面前这么有面儿，自然得耍耍性子。他背起手托着后脑，悠闲地躺倒在沙发靠背上，  
“叫哥。”

“哥！”小朋友两眼放光乖巧异常。

哟，这会儿像个顺毛驴了。刘昊然吹起了口哨。

吴磊绕到沙发后面，给他又是捶背又是捏肩，“教教我啊，刘老师，河南的我就跟您一个这么熟。”大眼睛滴溜滴溜转，扫到了茶几边上的绿色头绳。

他往旁边移移，向前探身，隔着矮沙发伸手去够。

“嘿哟——”  
吴磊上身前探极尽低垂，衣服顺着脊背滑落下去，大半截腰腹就这么暴露出来。

“你你你干啥呢？”刘昊然转过脸去，鼻尖几乎就戳上他的侧腰。

少年身上独特的香气经过体温的蒸熨，暖烘烘地抚上脸颊，缠绕在鼻间凝成一只银晃晃的鱼钩，随意地抛洒出去，牢牢地勾住了心湖中央那条欢快跃动的小鱼。刘昊然有一瞬的慌乱，马上屏住呼吸，不让紊乱的鼻息走漏出去出卖他的心神。

吴磊上半身就要趴伏在沙发上了，后脚翘起。他终于捞到那个头绳，又慢慢地回放一般把自己挪回去站好。

“跟我演杂技呢？”刘昊然笑笑，“说一声我帮你拿啊。”

“快点教我，作为答谢Tony吴免费帮你造个型。”说着伸手抓上柔软的黑发。

刘昊然感受着笨拙的小手一下一下拨弄着他的头发，蹭过头皮留下轻柔的触感。午后的阳光缱绻慵懒，微风吹进窗，空气中的温柔因子在室内飘散弥漫。一切都是那么美好惬意。

刘昊然看着吴磊手机上的台词耐心地一句一句教他，在每个转音处放慢语速，熟悉的方言听起来怪异又好笑，吴磊却学得认真，一遍遍跟读和重复，像牙牙学语的孩童。努力模仿语音语调，少年软糯悦耳的声音回荡在客厅，几遍下来，除了还是改不掉南方人固有的每句话最后那一点点上扬的小尾音，其他部分已经是有模有样字正腔圆，把南北方口音的差异巧妙融合，出乎意料的好听。

吴大师辫子也给扎好了，两个人都颇为满意地点点头。

之后又插科打诨闹了一会儿，一直到吴磊离开刘昊然都没有把头绳拿下来。人送走后他打开前置，三百六十个角度来回换，捏着小揪揪拍了好几张。

打开微博，挑出三张，发布。

—发芽了  
［图片］［图片］［图片］

心底也有什么破土而出了，吸收着满怀的憧憬和爱慕，扎根茁壮，恣意生长。

吴磊坐在飞机上，望着窗外蔚蓝的天空洁白的云。他想起以前常常因为一朵云的形状和刘昊然争上半天，那根被他俩无情嘲笑的可怜黄瓜，七拐八弯的小巷口卖的喷香热乎的地瓜丸……一件一件小事拉扯交叠捻成一条线，细却绵长，把他和刘昊然层层缠绕，线的最末端是昨晚刘昊然红透的脸。

曾有意无意注视过无数次的那张脸，昨晚浸染了慌乱和羞赧，和着醉酒后的薄红，罕见又好看，叫人移不开眼。那双眸盈着水汽，不带一点混沌，亮的可怕，清醒而笃定，就像迷雾中的两盏灯塔，盛满了希翼的光。

吴磊的心狠狠一揪，把摊开后就没再动过的书掀开新的一页。

落地后跟着助理在粉丝簇拥下往外走。他看到刘昊然的回复，心落下去一点，可心结还是没打开，脑子高速运转，思忖着日后跟刘昊然的相处模式。

他有点庆幸今天是早班飞机，否则他真的不知道该怎么直面清醒的刘昊然。

在门口排队时一个男粉凑到跟前，张嘴就来：“磊磊我爱你哦！”“爱你哦磊磊。”怕他听不见似的一遍一遍重复。

好了，高速运转的脑子现在转成了一团浆糊。

吴磊心生烦躁，却不形于声色，瞥那人一眼，毫无波澜地平静回答：“我喜欢女孩。”说完摆摆手走出机场坐上专车。

还真敢说。

爱究竟有多廉价，可以随时挂在嘴边，却轻虚得可怜。不知为何刘昊然的告白又开始像魔咒一样纠缠在耳边。

把自己扔进柔软的车后座，吴磊卸下防备，闭上眼，庞杂的混乱的所有所有暂时抛到脑后。

春风透过车窗灌进来，把他的思绪吹回到去年生日时的斯里兰卡之行。

那是一个并不辽阔，却充满魅力地方，旖旎的风光，温柔的土地，咸湿的海风撞进怀抱，吹得整个人自里而外的舒坦。

漫步在阳光下沙滩边，喝一口甜腻的亚力酒，和赤足踢球的小孩聊聊天。虽然每天都有拍摄任务，那段日子仍是吴磊人生中相当惬意的一段时光。他在这里掩藏创伤和无措，整理自己的风帆。

生日这天破天荒更新了两张照片。早早回到酒店，吃过蛋糕洗完澡，埋进被褥，听外面海浪翻卷的声音，他喜欢这个靠海的酒店一如他喜欢斯里兰卡。现在他要把自己浸泡进这方黑暗无光的静谧天地，安逸地度过他十九岁的第一天。

床好软，不想脱浴袍了，手机充电器还在包里，刚才忘记多许一个愿了……有规定生日愿望只能许一个吗？

手机躺在一旁明明灭灭，手臂扫过床铺把它拨过来，翻个身，按亮解锁。

自动同步过当地时间，现在是23：58，眨眼间，8变成了9。有消息蹦出来，吴磊的心跟着一跳，点开。

是刘昊然发来的。

—最后一分钟，生日快乐，三石。

斯里兰卡的时间比北京时间慢了两个半个小时，吴磊是知道的。

没等他回复，刘昊然发来了几张图片，一个新款式的耳机，两盆满天星盆栽。

—都寄到你家，回来应该就能收到，希望你喜欢［嘿哈］

…………

对了，满天星。什么颜色的来着？

吴磊只记得他回国到家后确实收到了快递，耳机到现在都在用，两盆满天星被他搁置在阳台。平日里忙起来脚不沾地，就算偶尔回趟家，目光都没赏给过它们几次，自然记不住颜色。

他掏出手机，再次打开和刘昊然的聊天界面，往上划拉，快速浏览断断续续的聊天记录。待他终于翻到那天的内容，图早就裂了。

他在浏览器里打下满天星，搜索引擎马上铺就开一串相关搜索，最上面的一条就是“满天星 花语”。吴磊抖着手触碰屏幕，在看到搜索结果的后一秒就闭上了眼，捏手机的指尖都泛白。

你小子，原来早在这个时候就有所预谋了。

五月中旬，吴磊剪了头发进组拍戏。

强度很大任务很重，那段时间每天都过的很慢，他倾尽心力去塑造诠释这个角色，追求完美，对自己近乎严苛，搞得身心俱疲。

以前也不是没有过这么累的时候，但还是不一样——那时他有人诉苦。两个小少年一有空就凑在一起，聊聊自己的新戏，吐槽一下导演又揪着哪个动作不放了以至最后拍出心理阴影，亦或者天时地利人和总不能兼得又耽误了多少进度……当时放不下的腹议似乎和对方一说就能消失在欢声笑语里。聊完拍拍肩给彼此打气，像两只依偎在一起互相舔舐伤口的小兽。

刚拍完一场重头戏，暂时没他什么事，吴磊喜提两天假期。宅了一上午，捧着手机思索良久后戳开那个百年不变的柴犬头。两个多月没有任何消息往来——理所当然的，那天之后他再没回复过刘昊然，忙是一方面，还有就是……

他瞪着自己最后避重就轻的那句话。

当时是逃避过去了，却把后路堵死了。现在如果不打着约游戏的旗号，他还能顺理成章地主动找刘昊然吗？

他不知道。

好烦，已经够累了，还要考虑这么多，真的真的好怀念年轻时无话不谈的日子。

啊————

轻风吹过，已经被他挪到卧房窗台的两盆花卉抖着蓝色的紫色的花团发出窸窸窣窣的声响。吴磊想象不出这个直男是怀着怎样的心情照料它们，又在他十九岁生日的时候寄给他的。

突然很想给刘昊然打电话，实在莽撞，他根本就没想好该说些什么，只是单纯不想、也不甘聊天记录就这么终结在刘昊然的道歉上。

就当是为了满天星。

直到点开语音通话，他都有一种不真实的感觉。

没让他多等，几秒后那头传来思念已久的声音，  
“吴磊？”

“嗯。”七上八下的心在听到这声呼唤后逐渐平静。

一阵沉默，在吴磊纠结是该诉苦还是该发出双排邀请时那头又说话了。

“这几天我一直在想，黎簇剪了头去演路小北了，阿苏勒也重见天日再上线了，米兰那地方我去了，还挺美的……吴磊什么时候能再理刘昊然啊。”

吴磊被他七拐十八弯的神奇脑回路逗笑，“什么鬼啊，按你这么总结黎簇变成路小北之前还瞎了一次。盲人不容易，保护好眼睛刘昊然…”

爱跑偏话题的一个就够了，刘昊然及时打断，“真好，你还愿意理我。”

“再这么说我马上挂电话！”  
“你挂，挂了我再给你打过去，不接就一直打，拉黑就换号打，都拉黑就去你家，不回家就上你工作室堵…”

“没完了是吧。”  
“是。”

“……”  
“我想你了。还想你给我扎小辫儿。”

吴磊觉得自己疯了，挂了电话就不管不顾地冲出门，往刘昊然那儿赶，揣着一颗渐渐复苏的心，他再也不能对刘昊然的感情置若罔闻，也再不能欺骗自己了。

他喜欢刘昊然。

已经无所谓被藏得隐秘的小小爱情是从什么时候开始。过往的岁月里，刘昊然每对他一点好，他就在心间埋下一粒种。再回过神它们已经长成一片锦簇的花海，意识到时已经收不住甜蜜的花香四溢。

刘昊然打开门，吴磊借着迟来的勇气撞进他的怀里。那种不真实感依然存在，他用手臂紧紧箍着刘昊然，身体却抑制不住地颤抖。

刘昊然没有丝毫迟疑，锁紧怀里的人，用更大的力气回抱着他。手掌隔着衣衫抚摸、轻拍他的后背，如同安抚一只因为不安战栗的小猫。

“你让我好等。”

吴磊的手滑上去轻扯刘昊然的头发，“这么短，怎么扎啊。”

刘昊然拉开一段距离，眯起眼细细打量吴磊的发型。  
“真好看，比照片还要帅。”

被外协会长给予高度赞扬的小漂亮眼角噙笑，看着他不说话。

刘昊然深深地望着他，凑上前去，捧住他的后脑，把嘴唇印上他的，磨蹭着两瓣香软轻轻试探。

吴磊心里酸酸涩涩，主动打开双唇抬起下巴回应他，他已经让刘昊然等了太久，现在就不需要他再如此小心翼翼。

他们都闭上眼睛，放任这个吻愈演愈烈。唇舌交缠中谁的呓叹轻哼悄悄滑出，来不及落地就又被碾进对方嘴里。

一吻结束两人都带上了同款红晕，盛着水光的视线互相打量。刘昊然瞪着吴磊方才被他揉搓得不成样子的衣服下摆，扯起他的胳膊把人带进卧室推到床上。

吴磊是慌的，他快速收起面上一瞬间展露出的惊讶，把专业演员的素养端出来放好。他轻笑着问蹲在地上给他脱鞋的刘昊然：“你就不怕我一辈子不查那个花语，它们全部枯萎烂在盆子里我都不知道。”

刘昊然跪上床，“所以我等不住了，上次登门拜访。”

“你还有脸说，有谁会把自己喝成那个样子来告白。”吴磊抬起脚踩在正要俯身下来的刘昊然肩头。

“酒壮怂人胆。”  
他坏笑着褪去吴磊的短裤，钻进他的双腿间，欺身压下来，热烈的亲吻又覆上他的嘴唇。双手一刻不休地揉捏紧实的大腿，留恋那两块被内裤边边箍得饱满软弹的腿肉，接着抓上臀尖。

吴磊扭捏又难堪，挣脱亲吻涨红了脸不服气地嚷嚷：“凭什么我是下面！”

“你欠我的。”  
刘昊然跪起身脱掉自己的背心，一掌压上吴磊把内裤撑出形状的前端，“今天就给你盖上章，让不理人的坏小孩里里外外都是我的。”

吴磊被按得一激灵，挣扎着要往上缩，刘昊然扯着他内裤给揪回来，往下一拉，抬起他的腿拽下最后一道屏障，把吴磊下半身剥了个干净。

“呃呃啊啊啊禽兽哇——我做不到啊啊啊啊————”  
吴磊捂住脸崩溃大嚎。

刘昊然无奈又好笑，一手握上他，一手拉下他的胳膊，凑过去蹭他通红的耳廓，好声好气哄着小孩，让他别紧张。

手掌腕骨抵在根部小幅度上下蹭动，曲起手指把茎体卡在食指和中指的软肉间挤压，剩下三指圈住揉捏。撸到顶端抽出手指，转动手腕再次扶住捋下来，掌心细致地搓弄肉柱上的皮褶纹路。使出浑身解数对付吴磊，观察着反应耐心地发现、照顾他的敏感处。

吴磊撑着上身全身紧绷，眼看着阴茎在刘昊然的玩弄下逐渐挺立，铃口已经吐出半透明的白液。臀部在床单上难耐地磨蹭，红着脸垂着眸情动不已，喘息粗重又急促，整个房间充盈着他小兽般的低喘。

吴磊觉得有些丢脸，深呼吸后一个劲儿地吸鼻子，那样子仿佛下一刻就要喘不上气来，虽百般不愿可呻吟还是染着哭腔，违背意志地破口而出。

他愤懑地捶了一下床，然后不再压抑声音，躺平下去任人鱼肉。

刘昊然舔舔虎牙把沾满体液的手盖上吴磊的小腹，感受每一丝紧实的肌理下蕴藏的蓬勃。汗水和黏液的浸渍使手下的肉体格外水滑细腻，他一路向上推进，像一条滑溜的蛇劈开附着在寒毛上的汗珠，游进宽大的衣服深处。

摸到轻轻隆起手感绝佳的胸肌后刘昊然再也忍不住，攥住短袖下摆把它堆叠上去脱掉，垂下头一口咬上挺翘的乳尖。

“嗯啊——————”吴磊大喊出声，抵触着去推他的头。

刘昊然咬得紧，这几下没有任何意义的挣逃倒是把他自己扯得嘶嘶倒吸凉气。疼过之后又酥又麻，只觉得那颗肉粒在火热的唇齿下就要化成一摊泥泞。

刘昊然的双手在他身上四处盘旋揉按，摸得吴磊浑身过电大脑混乱，他神志不清地抬起右手抚上自己的另一侧，微凉的指尖刚碰到湿滑的胸脯就触电般的抖开。脸红到滴血，他没有哪一刻比现在更想哭了，把脱下的T恤盖在脸上狠狠咬上去。

刘昊然的手终于搭上那块软丘，用手指反复逗弄揉掐其上可怜兮兮的花骨朵。嘴里也没有松懈，舌尖卖力地舔弄欺压。吴磊的下身戳在他的腹上，湿得一塌糊涂。

剥削者终于尝到乐趣抬起身观察他的作品，两边的乳头一颗沾满唾液软成烂熟的蜜果，一颗收起青涩的花蕾瑟缩雌伏，在鼓动的胸膛上交相辉映，淫靡艳丽。

他抬眼发现盖在吴磊头上的浅色衣衫，口鼻处已经洇上深色的水渍，赶紧扯下来凑近观察他的神色。

小孩头发已经湿透，汗水津液和眼泪糊成一滩把漂亮的小脸涂抹得一片狼藉。紧闭着双眼，睫毛也全部汗湿，粘连在眼下，整个被欺负透了的可怜模样。

刘昊然心疼了，可并不打算善罢甘休。  
大菜还没上这就撑不下了？太娇了不多锻炼不行。

他俯身亲亲吴磊，下床从柜子里翻出老姐给寄的凡士林。还好没乱放，他暗自庆幸。  
以后该多备点正经东西了，思及此自己也跟着脸红。

吴磊还是双腿大敞躺在那里，整张脸都埋进手里，红色从露出来的地方一路蔓延到脖子，跟白皙的手背形成鲜明对比。

刘昊然蹿上床脱掉裤子挤进他腿间，勃发的茎柱戳上白嫩的腿根，吴磊敏感得又是一抖。

他将膏体挤在指尖，探进小孩股间。先把它们悉数抿抹在褶皱上，食指在上面蘸染一圈然后破开甬道。

吴磊呜呜咽咽哼出声来，下意识收腹，线条优美的腹肌块块紧绷。

高温的肠道吸绞着手指把膏状的身体乳融成了粘稠的乳液，随着手指的进出在甬道内越积越多，最后流出穴口，把还凝在穴周的一小团膏体冲散，顺着股沟流下来，落在床单上。

吴磊放下手仰面喘息，尽可能放松身体，让一直在外面抠弄褶皱的几根手指也有了可乘之机侵入到内里。

刘昊然摸摸吴磊痛苦隐忍的脸颊，贴上他的颈侧，舔湿锁骨，轻吮喉结，想要尽可能多地消解他的不适。

有件事刘昊然一直没有告诉吴磊。

所有人都说他是被上天眷顾的，年少有成，性格好朋友多，路人缘也不错，一路走来几乎是顺风顺水，甚至被很多同行艳羡，其实只有他自己深谙背后的艰辛。

在他看来，这段刚刚二十出头的人生里，没有比十七岁那年遇到吴磊更幸运的事了，他断定以后也不会再有。

他陪在他身边，看着他长大，放任纯洁的友情一天天变质，开出妖冶血红的花，逐渐染红心中纯白的吴磊，变紫变黑。

他们都长大了，一天比一天繁忙，见面次数越来越少，聊天记录间隔日期越来越长，思念积水成湖。偶尔在某些共同出席的场合上短短会面，也根本解不了他的相思苦，只会让过后回想起来时更加痛苦寂寞。

他有时会恶毒地祈愿，希望吴磊更忙，比他还忙，一天二十四个小时除了睡觉吃饭连轴转不停，那样他就没有时间去结交别的知己，没有多余精力为哪个红颜心动。

可当他看到微博上吴磊的饭拍，美颜过后也遮不住的眼底青颓，马上又心疼得五脏俱颤。

他多想成为吴磊的唯一，他们互为彼此甜蜜的负担，今后就不必再费心揣测吴磊那双自带深情的眼眸望向别人时，其中蕴含的情义是真是假。

吴磊的冷漠疏离让他心碎，赌气似的就是不愿先一步打破僵局，每天怀揣着希翼和担忧惶惶不可终日。

所以当吴磊再次给他打电话，清风般吹进他怀里，风情万种地躺在他身下，他面上平静，心底千层浪花，感激涕零得如同濒死之人得到了救赎。

美梦成真，他自知嘴笨说不出动听的情话，除了亲吻没有更好的方法表达他内心快要端不住的欣喜和深切的爱慕。

吴磊捧住他的脑袋，在他的额心落下露水般轻盈的吻。

刘昊然撤出手指把下身抵上去，一点一点把自己埋进潮湿的河床。

疼。

两个人都疼得呲牙。

刘昊然觉得自己进入了一个真空器皿，柔软炽热但紧致得可怕。穴口处的稠液堆积得太多，和捅入的头部胶着在一起，肉壁不容置疑地四下收力，狠狠攥挤着他的性器，他疼到一时间竟没反应过来自己才是横征暴敛的加害者。

吴磊的情况更糟。他觉得刘昊然要把他撕成两半了，难以置信地瞪圆双目，大张着嘴，喉间发不出一点声音。膝盖蜷起，脚趾张开，足弓处的筋肉突突跳动着，他都不用怀疑，再多动几下指定抽筋。他赶紧并拢脚趾放下双脚。

脚一落床就不受控制地借力把自己往上蹬，潜意识里想要规避痛苦。

刘昊然刚捅进去的头部就要滑出来，他赶紧把住吴磊纤细的腰。

“宝贝乖，一会儿就好了，再坚持一下，哥哥亲亲。”

语毕沉下身去寻那双诱人的唇，叼住下唇嘬弄，把舌头递过去给他含。

吴磊哪里有力气含，他嘴都闭不上。刘昊然就讨好地舔他的齿列背面和上腭，把兜不住要溢出来的唾液吮进口中咽掉。

下身还是在持续深入。逐渐适应了湿热滑腻的肠腔，越来越多的地方被层层紧密包缠，刘昊然尝到了伊甸园的禁果，他爽得快要昏厥，特别想不管不顾地一干到底。吴磊自眼角滑落的晶莹泪水堪堪拉住他就要坠崖的理智，他凑上去用嘴唇接住那颗泪珠，它就这样消逝在他的唇纹里。

当刘昊然的耻毛贴上吴磊的会阴，他才知道自己的下半身还是有知觉的。

刘昊然没给他中场休息的机会，上面下面一起深吻着他，开始动作。

吴磊又疼了多久，他已经没有记忆了。整个世界于他都是恍惚的，只有刘昊然的眼眸清澈干净，他好想栖身进去，瞧瞧这样明亮的双目都看过怎样的风景。

好渴，想喝亚力酒了。他食髓知味地舔上刘昊然水润饱满的嘴唇。

穴中泛起奇异的酥麻感时，他不知刘昊然已经换了多少种频率、插干过他几百下了。结束在刘昊然眼中的畅游，意识逐渐回笼。

体内的肉棍快速挤开内壁往里推进，到一个点后又折返回到穴口，如此往复，剐搅着肠肉一遍遍戳上腺体所在的位置，吴磊又开始无声地尖叫了。

烧了那座桥，坐在球场边，水池里的水淹没了他。刘昊然捏着他的性器把他送上云霄。

甩着蛇尾巴满心欢喜看着他的亚当，没有夏娃——早被他毒死了，尸骨就化作蝴蝶落在他最心爱的天使的指尖。他愿意永生永世做吴磊的Mr.Serpent，在罪恶的伊甸园和他沉溺在肉欲里长相厮守。

“你好冷淡啊，都不看我。”刘昊然没皮没脸地从背后贴上吴磊。后者极不情愿地往边挪两下再次拉开距离。

“别来烦我，哥们儿变基友这事儿我还得消化消化。”  
屁股好痛，等爸爸缓过劲儿来再要你狗命。

“吴磊，我喜欢你。”刘昊然盯着那个闹别扭的后脑勺，认真又郑重。

“知道。”

“那你呢？”他不甘心地追问。

“……啧，你是觉得我谁都可以是吗？”  
说着说着吴磊就压不住上涌的怒气，一下子转过身来直面他，“在你看来我贞操观念就那么淡薄？”

“我不知道。”

简直作大死。

“你！！”吴磊已经捏紧拳头，卯力要捶他了。

“啊啊啊我就想听你说一句喜欢我！！”  
刘昊然自暴自弃，鼓着脸踢腾腿，耍着赖要往吴磊怀里钻。

吴磊无情地把黏人精推开，转成平躺，抿抿嘴犹疑着开口：“……我前几天在剧组捡了一只狗，可凶了，又凶又丑，但是带回家洗干净了看着还挺可爱。”

刘昊然默默叹口气，行吧，不愿说就不说，来日方长。整理好小情绪，怜爱地盯着小朋友白生生的侧脸，那张小嘴一张一合倾吐着话语，怎么说只狗听着都那么有趣。

下一秒吴磊话锋一转，“我把它送你了。”  
眼珠悄悄转到眼角偷瞟刘昊然，“……附赠一个铲屎官。”

突然就拥有两只小动物护养权的当事人愣住，迷惘地眨了两下眼。反应过来后一阵暖意油然而生，快速席卷全身。

春风化雨轻柔落地，催开了心尖的玫瑰，湿润了只放得下一个人的眼睛。

他最后还是搂住了抗拒拥抱的小孩，

“一起养吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 满天星花语  
> 蓝色的：真心喜欢。  
> 紫色的：思恋、守望爱情。
> 
> Redamancy：你爱着某人时，某人也在爱你。


End file.
